Hate You But I Love You
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Haruhi Jinchou, a third year Obelisk Blue student, gets sick of waiting at the beginning of the year pep ralley, all because of some no-show from North Academy. But when he does show up, why does Haruhi feel hatingly attracted to him? JessexOC


Hey guys! I'm here with my first OC/Canon fic..so...please don't be too harsh! She's not a Mary Sue, I promise! And I'm centering this just cause it looks cool xD Btw, I'm slow on updating, so..yeah.  
Anyways, that's all I've got to say. If you want Haruhi's profile, send me a PM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I do own Haruhi though.  
**- - - - - - - -  
Normal POV

- - - - - - - -  
17-year-old Haruhi Jinchou sat in one of the middle rows in one of Duel Academy's classrooms, eagerly awaiting the start of the third year and the pep ralley. She was the cheerful type of girl, even if she was a bit demanding on occasion. Though she had to admit, sitting in a classroom waiting for a pep ralley to start for eighteen minutes wasn't exactly the most fun thing to do, especially if you were sitting next to someone you can't stand at all.

"Hey, Haruhi!"

Haruhi glanced over, only to see a fellow Obelisk Blue student sitting next to her. He wore rather large glasses, and his face was covered with pimples.

"What the hell do you want, George?" she asked with a glare.

"Is that a pimple on your forehead?" the boy known as George questioned, snickering.

"What?! No! You shouldn't be asking me something like that, especially since you've got them all over your face." Haruhi replied with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Jinchou.."

She smiled, satisfied with her victory over someone as pesky as George.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please?!"

Haruhi directed her attention towards the front of the room, where Chancellor Sheppard stood alongside the Duel Academy staff. The talking immediately settled down into silence.

"Good, now, as you know, it's the start of a brand new year...which means more challenges and adventures!" Sheppard said, nodding over at Bonaparte.

"Reciting the pledge is our freshman representitive, Blair Flannigan!" Bonaparte said. The crowd watched as a girl with long dark blue hair walked in through a side door. She stopped in front of the stage, and rose her arm up high.

"She's cute.." George whispered in Haruhi's ear. She shot him a glare.

"You are such a pervert, you know that? She's only in junior high school and you're calling her cute! I mean, come on! We're 3rd years, you know!" she whispered back.

Eventually, Blair finished, and walked back through where she came, winking somewhere over into the section where both Haruhi and George were.

The crowd of students clapped, while the two Obelisks followed their lead.

"And to join you in these challenges and adventures, I've invited four of the best students from four of our branches all over the world!" Sheppard said. They all clapped again.

"Introducing the top student from East Academy, please welcome Adrian Gecko!"

A boy wearing glasses walked onto the stage from a door in the back. He had reddish hair that stuck out on top, and he was dressed rather strangely, or so Haruhi thought.

"From West Academy, please welcome Axel Brodie!"

A buff black boy entered the room from where Adrian entered. His face showed only bitterness.

_'What the hell is his problem?'_ Haruhi wondered.

"From South Academy, please welcome Jim Crocodile Cook!"

Another boy entered the room from where both Adrian and Axel entered. He seemed to be more happy than the other two, but a bit more strange. One of his eyes were covered by bandages, and he carried a huge crocodile. Haruhi clung to George's arm out of pure fear.

"Dear God..what is that thing doing here?!" she questioned, loud enough for her entire section to hear her.

"Jinchou, why the hell are you clinging to my arm?! Let go!" George demanded. Haruhi immediately let go.

"Gee, sorry.." she muttered.

"And lastly, leading the pack at North Academy, it's Jesse Andersen!"

Only problem was, there was no "Jesse" to be seen.

"What's up with the no show?" Haruhi whispered over to George. He simply shrugged.

"Beats me."

The sound of the automatic doors opening resounded through the entire room, and in the doorway stood a boy. He had spikey blue hair that stuck out in various directions, and he wore a blue blazer and a pale grey shirt underneath. His pants were black.

"Sorry I'm late! Guess I just got lost!" the boy said, scratching the back of his head. He ran down the stairs, and stopped at the section a few sections away from where Haruhi was. She stared at him for a moment, and turned her head away from the conversation that was going on between some boy in Slifer Red and the other kid with the blue hair. She couldn't hear much of the conversation, considering how far away she was. Though she had to admit...that boy was pretty damn cute.

"Ya'll are lookin' at him! I'm Jesse!"

Now Haruhi could definitely hear that last line. And boy was she pissed. George noticed Haruhi's rage, and tried to calm her down a little.

"Easy, Haruhi..."

"EASY?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The whole class could hear her by now, even Jesse. They all turned their attention to the screaming girl, who was now standing up and facing where Jesse stood.

"HEY, YOU! NO-SHOW! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAD ALL OF US WAITING, YA BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" Haruhi yelled, pointing her index finger at the confused Jesse.

"Ma'am.. um... I'm REALLY sorry..." he apologized.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, buddy! I challenge you to a duel!" she declared, still pointing.

"Miss Jinchou! That's enough! Sit down!" Crowler demanded.

"Why don't you just let me do what I need to do?!"

"WHY I NEVER---"

"That's enough!" a deep voice declared from the stage. The students directed their attention towards the front of the room, where a tall and muscular man stood.

_"Who on earth is that guy?"_ Haruhi wondered.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: I know its short, and I'm REALLY sorry about that... but please don't flame me for it!


End file.
